i'll never let you fall
by absolutefaith
Summary: "Paige, I need you to do something for me."


_It has been two years since I lost my dad. This Thursday was the "anniversary" of his death and I wanted to write something._

 _If you are hurting, talk to someone about it. If you know someone that it's suffering, talk with them, even if they don't want to. It's always good to know that you're loved._

 _I'll probably revisit this idea that Paige has troubles dealing with her emotions too but for now, I wanted to write this._

 _This is not reviewed so I apologize for any mistakes._

 _I don't own Scorpion *sighs*_

* * *

She slams the door behind her as they enter her apartment.

Ralph doesn't say a word. He only stares at her, before turning around to go to his room and she feels her her heart break because she knows that there's nothing worst than the look he gave her.

He stared at her with so much disappointment that only then she realizes how wrong she had been.

She knows that she wasn't feeling well during the whole week. It's a sad time for her and she knows that she has a right to feel that way.

But she also knows that if she doesn't talk about it, no one else will know.

And really, she's the one who says that they need to have an open communication with each other.

Her heart breaks a little more as she sits on her couch, remembering his broken look when she said that she needed to be alone.

This mess is her fault. She can't blame anyone for this but herself and she gets angrier as she thinks about it.

She grabs her cellphone.

 **X**

He stays in the same spot for what it seems like an eternity.

She yelled at him, saying that she needed to be alone, and he's sure that when she left the garage, she took his heart with her, because it hurts like hell.

And try as he might, he can't understand what he did wrong.

Sure, he could have said it better. His tone was rude, he knows that, but can anyone blame him?

She'd been snappy the whole week. Dismissing him to be alone, being rude to everyone in the garage.

Everyone has its breaking point. He reached his.

He yelled at her because of something - he can't remember what - and then she yelled back and they started to fight - it's their first real fight as a couple - and she left.

He knows what a real heartbreak is. He experienced it when she was with Tim. But this... this so much worse.

Because now he knows what it's like to be in a relationship with Paige Dineen. He knows what it's like to be loved by her and it's the best feeling in the world. He doesn't have an equation to prove ir, but he knows and it's wonderful and he ruined it.

Before he can sulk anymore, his phone beeps on his desk.

He runs to grab it. There's a message from her, asking if he can come over to her place.

Feeling as if a weight has been lifted from his shoulders, he picks his car keys.

 **X**

He doesn't answer it.

He always answers when she sends something, even if it's a silly emoji. He replies back, only to show her that he's there, he's tangible, he is hers.

But he doesn't answer and she has to swallow the sobs that are threatening to come.

As she stands up from the couch to talk to Ralph, she can hear a faint noise coming from her door.

Looking through the peephole, she sees the man that she's so in love with.

She opens the door and she needs to swallow the bitter taste on her mouth as she sees the sad look on his face.

"Walter."

She only needs to say his name for him to engulf her in a hug.

She sobs on his shoulder and she can feel his arms tightening his hold on her. She wants to stop but she can't.

It hurts to much.

"Talk to me, love."

He says in a soft voice and she sobs harder because really, what did she do to deserve such a kind, loving man?

"I'm so sorry," she says between sobs, "So, so sorry."

They stay like that for a whole minute before breaking apart.

Holding his hand, she pulls him to the couch to sit next to her.

He doesn't let go of her hand. "I'm sorry. I never meant to snap at you." He says in a apologetic voice, holding her hand a little bit tighter.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing." She says and she means it. "I just don't know how to do this anymore."

He has a confused frown on his face and she wants to kiss him. "What are you talking about?"

She takes a deep breath before answering. "I don't know how to open up, anymore. I've been alone this whole time and when things got difficult, I just shut it down and wait for it to pass."

He nods because he has a feeling that she's not finished and because he doesn't know what else to do.

"Tomorrow," She licks her lips, looking at their hands, entwined on his lap, "tomorrow it's the anniversary of my father's death and I'm just..."

She can't find the words and as she looks into his eyes she knows that she doesn't have to. He understands the feeling. Maybe not like her, but he knows what it's like to miss someone that it's gone forever.

"I just don't know how to deal with it." She finishes. "Before, I used to drop Ralph with a sitter and go visit my father's grave. But now... now I have you, and the team and I know that you all love me so much but I just..."

Using the hand that is holding her, he pulls her into his arms. He holds her because he can and because he wants to.

"I need you to do something for me." He says before kissing the top of her head. "I need you to remind yourself, everyday, that you're not alone, anymore."

Her eyes swell with tears.

"Believe me when I say this," He cups her face, forcing her to stare into his loving eyes, "I won't let you fall."

Her tears falls on his fingers but instead of wiping them, she smiles.

"And even if I do, I'll fall with you."

She knows that he's quoting someone. She knows that he read that, somewhere, but the sentiment is there and that's all she could've ask for.

"I love you, Walter," she says and moves to kiss him, "so much."

Instead of answering her, he kisses her back.

On the doorstep, Ralph watches as his parents kiss each other. Instead of feeling embarrassed by it, he only smiles, happy that it's all well on his world.

 **X**

The next day, she wakes up early, leaving Walter on her bed.

He looks so peaceful, so vulnerable, that she feels her heart bursting on her chest. He always look so strong, so sure, that seeing him on her bed, looking like this, makes her want to jump back and cuddle.

But she has somewhere else to be.

 **X**

She walks towards the grave with a sunflower on her hand.

"Hi, Dad."

She crouches next to her Father's grave and, as she cries looking at it, she starts to tell him about the wonderful man that she's dating.

 **X**

It's close to lunchtime when she decides to leave.

She drops a kiss on the stone in front of her and turns around, heading towards the exit.

She starts to cry again as she sees the car parked in front of the gates.

With a smile she spots her cyclone.

Happy is arguing about something with Toby, while Sylvester tries to calm her. Cabe is at his cellphone and Walter is with his right arm over Ralph's shoulder.

"Mom!"

They all turn to look at her. They are all looking at her with soft smiles on their faces and smiles back because there's nothing else for her to do.

Approaching them, she holds the hand that Water is offering her.

"Are you ready, kid?" Cabe asks her, his tone soft.

She nods her head because she has a lump on her throat that stops her from saying anything else.

She loves them so damn much.

"I told you I will never let you fall." Walter whispers on her ear as he waits for her to climb inside the SUV.

Kissing him on the cheek, she has no other choice but to believe him.


End file.
